Harpy Gyaos
Harpy Gyaos (ハーピー ギャオス Hāpī Gyaosu) is a unique humanoid specimen of Gyaos and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cynical, bitter, morose, wicked, egotistic and razor sharp, Harpy Gyaos is one of the cruelest Gyaos's around. She lacks empathy towards anyone who isn't a Gyaos and only seems to care for herself and her race. She is very spiteful to her enemies and tends to get bored or disinterested into things that don't interest or involve her more. Despite her ruthless personality, she does seem to have a soft spot for a certain Super Gyaos... History Debut: Agent Paras Pt. 1: Behemoth Battle Harpy Gyaos made her first appearance on when she attacked at Shanghai in the midst of a big brawl that was going on then. As Zilla Jr. and Super Gyaos continued to fight each other, Peguila then blasted his Anti-Gravity Mist at Super Gyaos. However, something then grabbed Peguila and slammed him down against some buildings. A new opponent then flies in, firing some energy blasts from her hands at Peguila, creating some explosions around him; it was Harpy Gyaos. Peguila roared in pain and then turned around and blasted his Anti-Gravity Mist at Harpy Gyaos; Harpy Gyaos snarled and then blasted her Sonic Screech at Peguila, sending some sparks flying off of Peguila. Peguila roared and then flew away, creating a black smokescreen as he retreated from the fight. Harpy Gyaos then flew down to the battlefield; Super Gyaos greeted her and then smacked Zilla Jr. on the head. Super Gyaos then reunited with Harpy Gyaos and presented her with a train full of humans. Harpy Gyaos calmly took the train and started to eat the humans, Super Gyaos looked happy. Zilla Jr. then regrouped with Neo Titanosaurus and roared at Lambda PRGoji, Harpy Gyaos and Super Gyaos. Lambda PRGoji grabbed Zilla Jr. and threw him down to the ground; Zilla Jr. then rolled over. Zilla Jr. then turned to the Gyaos's, blasting his Atomic Ray at Harpy Gyaos, but then Super Gyaos jumped into the beam, protecting Harpy Gyaos. Super Gyaos then back-flipped, kicking Zilla Jr. off his feet; Zilla Jr. then performed a kangaroo kick against Super Gyaos, sending him down. Just as Super Gyaos fired a beam at Zilla Jr., Zilla Jr. then blasted his atomic ray at Super Gyaos, dealing some damage against him. Harpy Gyaos then flew in however and performed a flying kick against him, sending Zilla Jr. flying against some buildings. Zilla Jr., running out of energy and getting tired, then got back up and retaliated then ny blasting a powerful blast of his Atomic Ray down to the Gyaos's area, creating a big explosion around them. Harpy Gyaos and Super Gyaos then flew off, retreating for the time being. DNArmageddon Recruitment by Neo Spacegodzilla After Neo Gyaos and Hedorah (G:L) were recruited into Neo Spacegodzilla's forces, Harpy Gyaos was then called into his domain and quickly arrived onto the scene. Neo Spacegodzilla offered Harpy Gyaos a chance to join in favor of exterminating Gamera, to which Harpy Gyaos accepted. Neo Spacegodzilla then asked if she would want her own room or share one with Neo Gyaos, but she suggested her own room. Neo Spacegodzilla then created a room for her, which resembled a cave to Harpy Gyaos's liking. Harpy Gyaos then flew in, hanging upside down like a bat, but then was briefly bothered by Neo Obsidius before Neo Spacegodzilla then took him away. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Harpy Gyaos made a brief appearance in the RP where she was one of the customers of Kaiju Sakaba and was seated next with Garbage Monster and TripGoji. While she was busy eating her meal (which was some kind of steak), TripGoji then had finished the last of his of wine and then fell over in a drunken sleep. She and Garbage Monster then took TripGoji back home afterwards. The Missing Gyaos Harpy Gyaos made small appearance where she was sent in by Neo Spacegodzilla to go along with Neo Gyaos and the other Gyaos's to New York to retrieve three new mana objects that happened to be the area. As thew flew there, Harpy Gyaos stood by and acted out as a guard. Soon it was discovered that the four new mana objects were actually three Gyaos's, Armadillo Gyaos, Gyaos Man, and Serpetine Gyaos. Gamera and King Ghidorah XVII then came in fought the Gyaos's for a while, Harpy Gyaos included. After a long battle, Harpy Gyaos and the other Gyaos's flew off, retreating. Four Titans vs. The Crystal Gojiran Later on, Harpy Gyaos along with Neo Krystalak, Neo Gyaos and Neo Obsidius were ordered by Neo Spacegodzilla to collect another batch of crystals at Seattle. Harpy Gyaos walked over to Neo Obsidius, to which Neo Obsidius waved at her, but then Super Gyaos came in and she waved at him instead. Thirty minutes later, Harpy Gyaos, Neo Gyaos, Neo Obsidius and Neo Krystalak arrived at Seattle, searching for the crystals. However, the crystals then bursted out from the ground firing lasers at them all; Harpy Gyaos flew up to avoid. It was revealed that it was a trap set up by none other than SpaceGodzilla himself. Harpy Gyaos flew up and fired her sonic screech at SpaceGodzilla; SpaceGodzilla then created a forcefield, deflecting the blasts off of him. Harpy Gyaos then flapped her wings against SpaceGodzilla, sending strong gusts of winds and sending some buildings flying at him. Spacegodzilla used his shoulder crystals to lift Neo Gyaos and let him take the buildings, and then hurled him at Harpy Gyaos, causing the two to fall over. Harpy Gyaos then got back up and fired some energy shards at SpaceGodzilla, only then for SpaceGodzilla to backhand her, sending her rolling over. SpaceGodzilla then telekinectially lifted all four of his combatants (Harpy Gyaos included) for a while before then dropping them down to the ground. Neo Obsidius then told Harpy Gyaos, Neo Krystalak and Neo Gyaos that they should all retreat as he would buy them time. Harpy Gyaos flew off first, but then eventually came back to carry off Neo Krystalak back to base as well. Upon arriving back to base, Harpy Gyaos dropped down Neo Krystalak to the base. Harpy Gyaos was fearful of Neo Spacegodzilla's wrath, as he was upset upon hearing of what happened to Neo Obsidius. Neo Spacegodzilla then told off Harpy Gyaos that all Neo Obsidius was trying to do was impress herand that she needed to think about that. After Neo Spacegodzilla left to go fight SpaceGodzilla, Harpy Gyaos then fell over and fainted, falling asleep after the ordeal. Neo Spacegodzilla vs. Spacegodzilla Harpy Gyaos made a brief appearance where she greeted Neo Spacegodzilla when he arrived back to the palace, heavily injured but with Neo Obsidius. Harpy Gyaos bowed to Neo Spacegodzilla, however Neo Spacegodzilla said that she should be bowing to Neo Obsidius, to which she did. The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants Harpy Gyaos made a cameo where she stood by and watched Neo Bagan and his associates become part of Neo Spacegodzilla's army. Dreaded Conversation Harpy Gyaos along with a few other of Neo Spacegodzilla's troops got together and began to conversate, talking about how to keep an eye out on Neo Bagan, to which she listened to. Neo Destoroyah then appeared, and told them all however that nothing wrong was going on. Harpy Gyaos stood for a little bit more and then flew off, heading off to get more food. The Robot of My Dreams Harpy Gyaos made a cameo in the RP where she flew down and began looking for prey. She then quickly fired out her Sonic Screech down at some buildings, blowing them up. She then sprayed some red fog; however her attack was cut short when Wangmagwi arrived and attempted to hit on her. Not fond of his flirting, Harpy Gyaos then punched Wangmagwi in the gut and then flew off, probably intent on attacking somewhere else. The Crystal Legion vs. The Herculean Titan Gifts Hapry Gyaos appeared in the RP to meet up with Neo SpaceGodzilla. Neo SpaceGodzilla had a gift for her and she walked up to him. Neo SpaceGodzilla formed a crystal from his hands and then gave it to Harpy Gyaos; Harpy Gyaos was told that the crystal could change into whatever she wants it to be, and she was totally willing to try it out right away. SPRING BREAK Harpy Gyaos made a cameo in the RP where she came to party over at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party. She was kind of bored with it, but nonetheless enjoyed the food there at least. Battle in the Middle East Harpy Gyaos made a brief appearance in the RP where she over to the Middle East, where she briefly did combat against Zaranga, Lily Biollante, SophiaGoji and Death Battle Godzilla. She had some assistance from Mr. Snuggles, but when Mr. Snuggles called forth Neo Jyarumu to assist them, Harpy Gyaos and Mr. Snuggles then flew off, pretty much letting Neo Jyarumu taking care of it. Harpy Gyaos was pleased with Mr. Snuggles. Other Gifts Harpy Gyaos later on made a cameo in the RP where she laughed at Mr. Snuggles and Fluffy both crawling on Neo SpaceGodzilla. The one Super Gyaos then came in and offered her a gift, much to her pleasure. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock After some absence, Harpy Gyaos reappeared leading her own flock which she sent out to attack in some sections of Hokkaio. She finally appeared near the end of the RP where Yusuke was brought to her and it was revealed she had a link to Yusuke's found Mana Charger. Abilities * Flight: 'Harpy Gyaos can fly at Mach 13. * '''Martial Arts: '''Harpy Gyaos is highly skilled in martial arts. Likewise, she can deliver powerful punches and kicks. * '''Sonic Screech: '''Harpy Gyaos can fire a red-colored laser from her mouth. This laser can also cut through flesh. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Harpy Gyaos has enhanced durability. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Harpy Gyaos is very strong; being able to pick up and lift kaiju who are two times bigger than her. Her punches and kicks are also very powerful, practically being at missile strength. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Harpy Gyaos has enhanced agility; making her very athletic. * '''Enhanced Reflexes:'Harpy Gyaos has drastically fast reactions speed, and she is capable of catching missiles and other projectiles, as well as being able to react quicker to what usually takes others more time to. * '''Regeneration: '''Harpy Gyaos can regenerate lost limbs. * '''Gyaos Typhoon: '''Harpy Gyaos can flap her wings and create strong gusts of hurricane winds. * '''Red Fog: Harpy Gyaos can emit a red-colored, fog-like gas from her abdomen and she can use it to blocks out fire attacks and disrupt technology in her area. * Sharp Claws: '''Harpy Gyaos can use her razor-sharp claws for combat; her claws being similar to knives. * '''Energy Shards: '''Harpy Gyaos can shoot razor-sharp shards made up of dark energy at her opponents like flying daggers almost. She can shoot up to either a few or barrages of them. * '''Bladed Wings: '''Harpy Gyaos can fold her wings and also use her wings like blades for combat. They can slice through buildings with ease. * '''Kiss: Harpy Gyaos can send a pink energy blast from her lips that she can send to her opponents. Once hitting the target, the target is either weakened or stunned temporarily. * Shapeshifting Crystal: Harpy Gyaos owns a crystal that can change into anything she wants it to be. This has not been used yet though. Trivia * Harpy Gyaos is named after the half-human and half-bird monster from Greek mythology. * Harpy Gyaos's original names were "Lady Gyaos" and "Queen Gyaos". She was also jokingly called "Femme Gyaos". * Originally it was unknown for what type of Gyaos Harpy Gyaos was, up until it was revealed in "The Missing Gyaos" that Harpy Gyaos was in the same class as the Gyaos Man species. * The one (currently unnamed) Super Gyaos that Harpy Gyaos is attracted too appears in almost every RP she also appears in with the exception of "Dinner at the Monster Bar!". * Her favorite foods appears to be steak. * Harpy Gyaos is based on the Gameranime version of Gyaos by Matt Frank. ** As such, one of her original names was also going to be "Neo Gyaos", but it was quickly shot down, as there was already another Neo Gyaos around. * Harpy Gyaos originally had the power of "Crystallization" but it was scrapped because it felt that it strayed to far from the usual Gyaos abilities. * She is the first female member of the Crystal Legion, as well as one of the most prominent. She would later be succeeded by Neo Balkzardan and Neo Megaguirus in this regard. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Gyaos Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Martial Artists